Revelation
by Silvertress
Summary: New info on Kikyou makes Kagome realize her very soul is in danger. Will Inuyasha sacrafice Kagome to be with Kikyou again? Or will it be Kagome. R
1. Default Chapter

Revelation

Preview Animus (Soul) 

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if there is similarities to another fanfiction out there it is only coincidence. 

Author's Note: Woohoo I'm doing an Inuyasha. So let's see how this comes out. I really need input since it's my first one in this series. So please tell me what you think. I'm also putting some Japanese in for the first time and I don't know if it is right so if it isn't sorry. Anyway Read, Review and above all enjoy. 

On with the show; 

            The rain beat loudly against the wood roof and to some discomfort a few stray drops would drip in. The thunder boomed and then lighting strikes would brighten the candle lit room further. Along with the rhythm of the unceasing rain and thunder the wind howled whistling and causing limbs of trees and other untied items to fly outside every so often landing on the ground with a thud. Kaede with a sigh went closer to the fire predicting it would be a tough day and thought of how she would tell Kagome some very important information she had discovered only days before. 

            When Kagome appeared in the feudal era she knew it must be raining because the rocks were moist and the bottom of the well was filled to her ankles in mud. She called for Inuyasha but they weren't answered, so she took it upon herself to climb out. 

Carefully, and through some miracle the girl had climbed carefully up the slick stones with no falls and her heavy bag on her back. As she made the slow climb Kagome could feel the drops of rain on her body start striking harder, faster, and more frequently. By the time she got out of the well she was soaked from head to toe and shivering in the cold winter air. The wind blew around her and the cold drops fell on her now numb body. The rain was like sheets now and the wind blew her hair everywhere making visibility drop even more. By memory she hiked through the forest avoiding falling branches but not looking at the ground she slipped in the mud and found her arm deeply cut by a rock. Cringing she got up once again and continued. 

            She finally got to Kaede's house and was urgently taken in. She was surprised only Kaede was in the house but she wouldn't answer where the others were until Kagome got cleaned up. 

~~

     "What a time to forget clean clothes." Kagome said now dressed in an extra miko outfit. She was now passing restlessly around the hut. For some reason she had a bad feeling even though it was probably only anxiety the girl still felt something foreboding.  

"Calm child." Kaede said her eye following a pacing Kagome Higurashi around her hut. 

     "Nan desu ka? (Pardon?) Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Kagome stopped mid pace and was now staring at the sitting miko. 

    "You should listen to thy elders' child or thou might come upon something foul which could be evaded. We doest have knowledge you do not have yet."

    "Gomen, (sorry) it's just that …" The girl's voice trailed off. 

   "You are worried for the others. It is nothing to be worried over. They just went thither to a village on a shard lead. T'was urgent so they went in your absence; they are full fully capable, and have proven so many a time." Kagome just let out a loud exhale and sat down next to her. 

    "When is this storm going to clear up?"   

    "In times like this who knownst," Kaede said her usual calm voice. 

   "I can't stand these clothes." Kagome tugged irritable at the white miko top. "I look just like… Like…" She trailed off letting her sapphire eyes wander.

   "Aye you do look like my poor sister." Kaede answered appraising her with her brown eye. 

            The girl's usual eye color shown a yellow because of the candle light and her "makeup" as she called it that made the lids of her eyes a blue had been washed away. Her hair was still wet enough that it hung straight and off her shoulders even if some strands were starting to dry and form into its usual waves. She reminded Kaede of how her sister was before her death not the abomination of clay and ash that claimed to be Kikyou; The strong maiden that had held and purified the shikon no tama. 

    "Kaede what do you mean about your poor sister." Kagome asked. 

   "The girl you know now tis not my true sister. That bag of ash and dirt is in herself a demon. A being that feasts upon the souls of the dead and can control other demons is truly one of them. I've been researching this whilst thy has not been in my presence and I have come upon some conclusions." Kaede began to explain. Kagome's eyes grew and she let her back rest against the wooden wall over come by this information. _Kikyou a demon is that possible? _

"I've had suspicions for some time now. How could Kijo Urasue resurrect my sister when her soul lays in you? Yes tis true that she stole your soul and then using your magic you reclaimed it. Thoust has much to learn of the magic which dwells inside of thy. My discovery is that thou is walking about with a piece of your soul missing."

   "Nani? (what?)" Kagome said sitting straight up. 

  "That pile of clay still has a fraction of thy soul; you still live and are unaffected because of the magic you possess. The fraction can be compared to a full cup of water. She might have about five drops while you my dear have the full cup. For that youkai to be my sister she would need all of your soul. That shred has her memories and some of her emotion because those facets are what help make your soul. The emotion unfortunately is the love for Inuyasha and also hate." Kaede's voice was soft but the words felt as they were being drilled into Kagome's head. 

    "I am very terrified to say I think this being is also after the sacred jewel. Then she can become the full Kikyou once more." Kagome now couldn't breath. 

    "But if she becomes Kikyou I will…" 

    "You will lose your soul and your body will be but a shell. Thy willst be part of Kikyou but Kagome will no longer exist." Kaede said in almost a whisper. 

   "She must be helping Naraku to gather the shards and then take the jewel when it's completed. She is using him." Kagome said. "I always felt I had to gather the shards to stop Naraku or some other thing but know my life depends on it."

    "I regret to have to inform you of this child. But don't fear you'll be able to gather all of the shards and reclaim the jewel. You have Inuyasha." Kaede said placing a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. 

   "How will he help me when he knows there is a chance of getting her back?" Kagome looked right into Kaede's face her eyes glistening. 

   "Silly, ignorant child, you are more important to him. You are the one that won his trust and softened his heart. Not Kikyou in the end you will be the one to triumph. I will help thou in every way I can." Kaede replied unflinching to the girls gaze. "I have experienced love too in my ownst lifetime and I can tell when it's forming. The red strings of fate are almost cut between him and Kikyou and are reforming between thee and him." Kaede went on. "It has been a long day Kagome. The ame (Rain) I think will be gone by morning. Go sleep you have much to organize in you own head." Kaede said gently slowly rising and sitting by the fire. 

            Kagome crawled on her hands and knees to the sleeping mat and was left to her thoughts. _Kaede has been in love? I never knew that. There are many things I don't seem to know. Kikyou or this one is a youkai? If she gets the jewel I won't exsist. How am I going to explain this all to everyone? Will they understand? Will Inuyasha pick me like Kaede believes? Or Kikyou? My fate I think actually might rest in his hands. Yes my life is usually in his hands. I need his protection. But will he choose to have her? _

_            Chikusho (Damn)! I can't take much of this any more. I came down this well and met everyone but. Now my whole being my soul is in danger. Imminent danger. We're towards the end of our shard hunt and Kikyou is winning. Inuyasha please choose me not her. I… I…. Ai Shiteru (guess what it means/ I love you.)_

            Kagome couldn't think anymore her consciousness sank into the world of dreams.

Author's note: That's the preview. So what do you think? Remember it's just the preview not the true chapter one. Real chapters will be longer and more in-depth. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Nani what

Revelation

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Please remember that this is a fanfiction and it's not my true views on the series. If I wanted to convey what I really wanted then I would make an editorial or thesis. But if you think of it if a person doesn't have a soul in their body would something be there? ---This is addressed to some e-mails I got.--- Thanks to everyone that has read and please keep on reading. If you reviewed and continue that would be even better. So here we are with chapter1. Whooohoo. Please Read, Review and above all Enjoy. 

On with the show;

~~

            Knowledge can be an asset or at times an inhibitor. So knowing the right time to tell a person something is important, because at times ignorance is happiness or devastating. If a person has to make a choice a new bit of information could change their perspective. But the question is does the person want them to make the choice based on their true feelings and perhaps lack of knowledge or on the fresh fragment of information. 

            This is a question Kagome was haunted by. The night had been horrible, her eyelids feel and it was just a dark dreamless sleep. She slept but still when she awoke her body was tired and sore. Now on Kaede's porch she looked along at her surroundings. It was now mid-morning and the rain had stopped but the air still was brisk. You could see your every exhale as a puff of white. The rain had left the ground damp and the cold had caused it to change into a sheet of ice. Ice was everywhere it clung to trees and even Kaede's porch. When Kagome had first ventured out she discovered this by landing ever so gracefully on her ass. 

            Pulling the fur coat closer to her body she carefully started walking. She didn't feel like taking another spill she already had enough to worry about. As she slowly walked along the way to the well the ice cracked loudly. She wanted to try to hurry any part of her skin which was exposed almost burned from the cold. _It's one of those days when you just want to stay inside. Right now if I could…. I don't know what I would do._

_C'mon girl you can get through this focus on just not slipping. _It was hard to see the thick sheets of ice because the sun hid behind the gray clouds that rolled in the sky as the breeze picked up.

            "Finally," she exclaimed as she saw the well jutting out of the ground. There the well stood as always the stones even ancient for then the gate way that caused all this. _If I could reverse this and I'd never came through the well would I? I know I've answered no before but now it's different…Stop thinking that. It won't help anything. _

            She had now made it to the edge of the rocks she didn't even bother going on the side and jumping off. She didn't trust the rocks which were usually dull but now they were shining like glass because of ice. "I don't need another fall I've got enough to deal with already," she said to herself just before she took a leap over the stones.

~~

            "Kagome," Inuyasha murmured as the first hit of the cold air hit his sensitive nose as he made his way between the rocks of the cave he and his companions had used to stay out of the storm. To him it would be nothing but then to the humans wet weather and cold could cause them to become drastically ill. Another of thousands of reasons he praised the youkai blood that coursed through his veins. 

     "Is Kagome here?" Shippou asked the young kitsune youkai rubbing his eyes with a small paw.

     "Kagome? It must be her fuyu yasumi (winter break) or what ever she called it. Remember she said she wanted to go for some examinations. That's what she told me test-su  is. Then she would return when she is free from her school." Miroku said.

     "She wasn't gone that long was she? I mean we went on that false lead only a short time ago." Sango said appearing out of the cave behind the monk. 

      "That was quite a waste of time. We went to the village and queried and nothing. Not even a youkai to exterminate…"

        "What so you can make some extra money?" Sango interjected hopping on the rocks to get away from the mouth of the cave. "Kuso it's icy."

            Inuyasha was ignoring this. His ears were now back and he was sniffing harder. He could smell Kagome's blood. Usually he could smell almost any drop of blood fresh or even a few hours old and he definitely knew what her's was like. The scent was cold a few hours old and very faint because it was mostly washed out by the rain but **he knew that it was the fresh irony smell hit his nostrils. But he couldn't smell her anywhere in the vicinity he could smell a trail from Kaede's to the well so she must've left. If she made it to Kaede's then she was fine but somehow he sensed something was wrong. **

     "She was here; But there's a trail of her going back to the well that's only a few minutes old," Inuyasha in his usual husky voice the tone almost a growl. 

      "That's strange. I wonder why she left. Do you think she's mad that we went on a shard hunt with out her?" Shippou asked as he settled himself on Miroku's shoulder. 

      "I believe she wouldn't, she more understanding. She probably forgot something. That's usually what happens." Miroku answered.  "We should probably go back to Kaede's and wait for her." Sango nodded and the two started to walk carefully both fully aware of the ice. 

     "Inuyasha aren't you coming?" Shippou asked seeing that he hadn't moved an inch. 

      "No," he shook his head his eyes seemingly some where else, "I think I'll go get her." He said hastily.

      "Is that wise?" Miroku asked cocking an eyebrow. 

       "We're only a mile or two from Kaede's, you can go there and I'll fetch her and we'll meet you there." Inuyasha went on. 

        "Have it your way." Sango said taking Kirara to her shoulder. 

            It seemed the second the words were spoken he was off his claws digging into the Earth and ice not minding it because of the callused pads that covered his hands and feet. He was at the well and through it quicker then he'd probably ever been. He just sensed that something was wrong with Kagome. 

~~

            "Kagome, why are you back already? I've already made the perfect excuse for you not going to the winter festival, Absent corpus callosum cataract immunodeficiency." Jii-chan said as he saw her walking towards the house. (important: This is a rare disease symptoms: Immunodeficiency with cleft lip/palate, cataract, hypopigmentation, and absent corpus callosum, Vici Syndrome.) 

      "Nani? (What) Iie, (no) I don't even want to know. Don't worry I just forgot my clothes. I'm not even sure how long I'll be gone. You see Grandpa I have something to deal with and I don't think I'll be able to leave until it's solved." She said seriously.

     "What is it Kagome?" Her Grandfather asked sensing something not right in the tone. "Are you alright?"

     "Don't worry. I'll deal with it." She said hiding her worry with a false smile. "I got to go get some clothes. I'll come back and say good-bye before I leave." She said heading towards the house. 

     "Now that is strange. She is actually going to come back and say goodbye. What are you dealing with Kagome? Ano, (well,) I can't help you anymore anyway you're far too old now especially since this whole Feudal era thing. You're strong girl just like your Father I believe you'll make it." The old priest said to himself, continuing his sweeping. 

            Kagome now had a pack of fresh clothes and had her gakkou fuku  (school uniform) on. The miko clothes were in a dull plastic bag at the bottom of her cream backpack the nice fur coat was still on her body. She's was walking to find her family to say goodbye when she suddenly had to stop. "Houjou-kun?" She questioned as the brown haired boy ran up to her dressed in normal street clothes. If it had been a few months earlier she would have been a pile of mush the boy was very cute but her affections were else where.

     "Kagome? Why are you out and about?" He asked.

      "Just getting some air you know the Absent cornus….. needs some air, it's very good therapy." She trailed off after forgetting the name of the illness saying it so softly that she hoped he didn't understand.

      "What do you have now? Your mother said you just had a cold," he said his brow furrowing in confusion; "I just wanted to bring you this home remedy." He said holding out a Tupper Ware container. 

            _A cold now that's easy to remember. Why can't Grandpa just use sicknesses like Kassan. (Mother) _

     "That's just the scientific name for a cold you see. All that time around doctors does a wonder for the scientific vocabulary. I'm actually feeling a lot better." 

    "Is that why you have a back-pack are you going somewhere?" The boy asked. 

    "Yes, My mom was about to take me and my brother to the festival you know family bonding and all that." She said hurriedly she gave out a breath of relief when he nodded. _How do people actually buy these excuses. _

     "Then maybe later you could….." He started.

     "Houjou, I'm sorry but I can't. In a while I have to leave." She said her eyes to the ground. 

     "You mean to the festival?" He asked but she shook her head. 

     "Just listen to me for a moment. Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" She asked looking at him. She had to talk to someone not Kaede and definitely not her family or Inuyasha she needed outside eyes. Warily he nodded. By now Kagome assumed the boy was freaked out but she knew he would listen to her. "Remember this is hypothetical and really never happened and will probably sound really weird. Let's say you stumbled in a well and then you met a guy. In the process you break this jewel that has great power and have to go hunt down the shard with the guy. This jewel can make people powerful so many evil things are after it and you battle along his side and gain shards. All the while meeting new friends and becoming closer to him. 

            But he also has this girl that he really likes from along time ago at first she is absent but then reappears but it's not really her. Well… it's kind of her but not really. Oh let's just say it's her. Now you find out the guy still has some sort of feelings for her and possibly for you. Then you discover that the choice between you and her could cost your life would you return. 

            Another thing is that over the time you have learned or fallen in love with him. Even if he's arrogant, selfish at times a total jerk too at times and maybe rude. But you've gotten to really know him and he's really sweet."

       "Do you love him?" Houjou asked softly. 

       "Well, yes. You do… I love him." Kagome said softly.

        "When did you know?" Houjou asked. 

        "We were being attacked by a youkai and it almost attacked me with its poison gas but he… Inuyasha took it for me." Kagome said almost so quietly it was almost a breath.

        "Somehow I to my regret this isn't about you and me…" Houjou said taking his face in his hands so her eyes met his. Turning his head for a moment he faced her once more. "I believe you should follow what your heart tells you to. Just whatever is really going on be careful I don't want you to get hurt." Houjou said backing away and walking off. "See you Kagome." He said over his shoulder. 

      "Bye. Thanks." Kagome said shortly. 

~~

            Inuyasha entered Kagome's era easily enough. Immediately her sweet scent was detectable swiftly he jumped to the roof of the building to get his bearings. He made his way from the roof to a tree in a short series of jumps he went unnoticed. Jii-chan's seals against youkai yet again were proven ineffective. 

            He could see Kagome just coming out of the house a pack on her back stuffed full. Did that mean she was going to his time for a while? No that was stuffed for a while wasn't long with the stuff she had it looked she could stay for longer then a month. 

            Inuyasha sat there crouched on the branch of a tree behind the leaves. He was surprised she didn't sense him. She really must've had something on her mind. Then he started to bare his fangs and almost a growl was emitted and his ears once again went back. His gold eyes just stared. _It's him_. _That boy, the one that likes my Kagome! The one that could take her away from me; she's mine not his. I'm the one that cares for her even if she doesn't feel the same. _

He decided to stay in his tree because he knew that Kagome would sit him immediately and his back was already messed up enough. Using his self control he dug his two pairs of claws into the branches of the tree and listened. What he heard left his mouth hanging open. _What choice? What was she talking about? What she loved him? Why hadn't she told him? By then his mouth was almost hanging to the ground of the tree. Then that boy did something that made him want to rip him up even more. _He touched her!_ A growl definitely emanated from him but he dug his claws deeper into the tree. The boy gave her an answer and left. _

            Inuyahsa seeing he was gone emitted force from his elonged hind legs and was out of the tree and a few inches from Kagome in a matter of seconds quicker even. 

     "Inuyasha?" She tried to mutter but it came out broken syllables. 

     "Kagome we have a few things to talk about," he said dryly his golden eyes just looking at her making her face turn crimson. Her sapphire eyes met his then went to the ground. 

     "I know," she murmured look back to his face.

Author's Note: That's it for now. Please review. I no longer have writer's block and this cliffhanger have a conclusion soon. Thanks for reading and see ya soon.


End file.
